Naruto's New Case
by alphonloops
Summary: Up for adoption. I have one more chapter in me for this one so I will end the Main case.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter one: It beggins 

It was a peaceful night. The stars were shining bright over Konoha village, and in the distance you could hear a muffled sound. Then all of a sudden there were five running shadows going trough the forest. Next thing that could be seen was the edge of the forest. The gates of Konoha were within their sights. The five figures were quickly closing in, They were each holding a kunai in one hand, and the other one was pulling out a piece of paper. Then a flash...

Meanwhile there was a young blond teenager walking through Konoha's streets after a long days training. Looking up to the stars are hero thinks to himself ''I wonder what type of flavor ramen i should take to her tonight...' all of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by an explosion near the west side of the village. The first thing that the blond said was "And I thought that tonight was going to be boring." As soon as the blond step into the light, his face was the first thing that could be seen. Bright blue eyes, scars that looked like whiskers on his check. A black and orange jacket plus pants to match. Then a familiar voice called to him "NARUTO!!!!!"

Coming to view a young beauty wearing a blue jacket with tan sleeves and hood, and navy blue pants. long blue hair reaching to the middle of her back. With lavender eyes looking right at him with a worried stair. Naruto responded with a questioning voice"Hinata-chan???" he walked towards her with his signature fox grin. Hinata with her shy smile and slight blush walked towards him. As soon as they reached each other hinata asked "Naruto-kun did you hear the explo..." she was cut off when Naruto leaned in and stole a kiss.

Hinata with a surprised look and darker shade of red on her face finished her question "ex-explosion?" Naruto just nodded, he noticed that hinata was a little dazed. He took her hand in his and said "lets go see what happened" a smile on his face. Hinata nodded and they both took of towards the explosion. Jumping from roof top to roof top her mind began to wonder. 'What was Naruto-kun about to ask me before his mission last week?'

Still holding on to hinatas hand, he began to think 'This is a great surprise I get to be with Hinata-chan and I get to show her my new moves at the same time...' their thoughts were interrupted with an other explosion with that they sped up. As soon as they arrived two ANBU reported to Naruto and one of them said "Sir the fire is still to be contained. As soon as it is you can begin your investigation." Naruto looked at him very seriously and said "Ok, but in the mean while we'll be at Ichiraku ramen shop. see ya" grabbing Hinatas hand once again, he walked casually towards his favorite restaurant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as they arrived at Ichiraku's ramen shop Naruto asked "So...How was your week. I know you must have missed me." Hinata looked at him with a happy yet confused look. When she answered him she couldn't help but giggle a little, "Aren't you suppose to be thinking about the case at hand?" Naruto just said "No...they haven't reported to me yet so there is still no case to worry about." Hinata looked ta him with a concerned look and said, "What..aren't you worried that this might have been an attack on the village, or that somebody got hurt, or even...", before she could finish her sentence Naruto put his finger to her lips to stop her from saying anything else.

"Don't worry about anything right now. They still havent told me anything so...are you gonna answer my question?" with his signature fox grin. Before anything else was said one of the ANBU members reported to Naruto and told him that the fire had been put out so it was now safe for him to start his investigation. With a sigh Naruto said "Ok, thanks I'll go and start now...lets go Hinata-chan." A small smile on her face and an anime sweat drop right behind her head she said "Alright."

**TBC...**

**A/N Well sorry that I had to cut it there but don't worry the new chapter will be up before you now it...oh and please review much thanks (nice guy pose)**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost a family Member

Chapter 2: Lost family

When Naruto and Hinata arrived to the scene there was only ruble, with his kit in hand, Naruto started to look . After ten minutes Naruto notices something strange, he finds a strange formation near him, and then he finds a small hand under the ruble. Soon he found the body, in the other hand there was a card, and a sunflower. Holding the card and the flower together was a red ribbon. Naruto eyes widen when he saw the ribbon, he picks up the card and begins to read it:

"_**Dear mommy, **_

_**Happy birthday hope you like the card I made and the sun flower. I know it's your favorite. **_

_** With love**_

_** Gean**_"

Looking at the card cover there was a drawing of a child holding her mothers hand. Slowly Naruto puts the card back also the flower, Hinata was surprised to see Naruto face expression. His eyes were watery and he looked very mad. She was about to ask if he was alright without looking up Naruto called over a medical-nin. "Send this to the lab for autopsy."

"Yes sir" said Med-nin

Hinata was surprised to see Naruto suddenly becoming so cold, and then he radios for Kiba. When Kiba arrived Naruto barked orders at him." Start searching around here and do not loose focus!!" Kiba could not believe his ears. Naruto did not sound like himself. Kiba was about to talk back when he felt the strongest killer intent, he froze in fear. He looked right at Naruto that was sending this horrible feeling. Naruto walks away and started to work. Hinata was just standing there really surprised that Naruto would do that to one of his best friends, that's when Kiba walked over.

"So what eating him?" he asked.

Hinata answered "don't know but maybe we should give him his space today."

Soon they heard Naruto's voice yell out "hey can some one bring the medical nine here, I found more bodies." Kiba and Hinata got there before anyone; they could not believe their eyes. Four bodies all wearing head protectors. Naruto pulled out his phone, "hey Shikamaru I have a case for you and your team. Get here as fast you can."

_**Flashback ten Minutes earlier at a Diner**_

_Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru were all sitting and eating lunch. Shikamaru staring at the clouds, Shino and Neji talking then Shino asked "why do you always stare at the clouds man?"_

_"Cause it relaxes me and they are not as troublesome." sid Shikamaru._

_Neji spoke up "ok" looking at Shikamaru with questionable eyes. _

_Few minutes later it was quiet. Shikamaru broke the silence and asked "Why are your eyes always like that?" looking at Neji._

_"What do you mean?" Neji responded._

_Shino broke out and said "well your eyes they seem to not have any pupils."_

_"Why do you want to know?" Neji asked._

_"Well it's creepy. I know it's your blood line but why. Is it like that?" Shino said._

_"Your one to talk bug boy" Neji responded._

_**End flashback**_

About an hour after their little discussion that was the creepiest Shikamaru phone rang.

he answered" hello."

"_Hey Shikamaru I have a case for you and your team. Get here as fast as you can_." Was heard

Shikamaru responded "where are you?"

"_We're near the west gate. You know were the explosion was at_." with annoyed voice.

"Ok no problem. We'll be there in two minutes."

**Back with Naruto**

After hanging up the phone he takes a deep breath he looks right at his team. With out sating a word everyone there started working. All except Kiba and Hinata, who both walk over to Naruto.

Hinata was the first to speak "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Naruto answered.

"Why are you acting so cold? Tell me what's wrong." She asked again.

Naruto looks right at her; she flinched to see Naruto's eyes so cold. He answers "IM FINE. WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?" Hinata was stunned when Naruto just walked away without saying a single word to where he was headed. Kiba was very mad, and was about to give Naruto a piece of his mind whether he wanted it or not. Hinata stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. Kiba looked back and saw Hinata shaking her head.

**In the Lab**

About an hour later we find Naruto inside a building (actually it's the merge to be exact)

"So what's the cause of death? I know it wasn't the explosion." Naruto said.

A familiar voice, a pinked haired girl wearing a lab coats "I hate it when you're right. Well look here" She points out a small cut in the rib cage

"Was it a quick death? Was there any pain?" with a sad voice looking at the corpse.

_**Flashback**_

_The little girl getting stabbed. A projectile going through the skin directly hitting the heart. Causing the heart to stop immediately._

_**End flashback**_

"Not much." Sakura said

"So what do you think is the murder weapon?" Naruto asked

A familiar blonde interrupted Sakura and answered "a might have been a kunai or a dagger maybe even a hunting knife. We still have to narrow it down to the exact weapon."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. for all the help." looking at the body of the dead girl. Both Sakura and Ino noticed that Naruto was heart broken but they did not know why, he even din't even say '_see ya later'_ when he all ways dose but this time he just walk out.

"What wrong with him?" Ino ask looking right at Sakura.

"Don't know but I hope Hinata can help." Responded Sakura.

**Near the Murder site**

Naruto was walking looking at the floor not even noticing some one calling; he slowly looks up, and sees Hinata looking right at him. He walks towards her then before she could say anything he dose something out of character. He bows "Sorry for what I said, hope you can find it in your heart to forgive Me." still bowing when she puts her hands on his cheeks raise his head.

She look in to his eye, she begins to hug him "there nothing to for give just tell me why you're acting this way."

Naruto hugs her back about two minutes later they where walking Naruto holding her hand he begins to speak. "So anything happen when I left?"

"We found a strange looking knife, its back in the lab." She said.

Naruto look stun then ask "where was it?"

Hinata responded "It was about 50 yard where you found the body"

Naruto lowered his head to hide his face the he said "you mean Gean was… right?" Hinata was stun

"That's why you where so mad and that's why you left!" Naruto nodded. "How did you know? She asked.

_**Flashback 1 day earlier training ground**_

_Naruto was training hard trying to perfect his new jutsu when he hears some one calling him "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun." Naruto turns around, then he's tackled by a small girl. "Hey you have to stop doing that Gean-chan that hurts you know!" gating the little girl; off of him and dusting him self of. _

_"Naruto-kun?" said the small girl looking at the ground._

_"What's wrong, sorry if I said anything wrong really I am!" He put his hand on her head knelling down to her level._

_Gean look up with a smile "no it not that." _

_"So what up then?" he asked._

_Se dose a Hinata move putting her index finger together. "Can you help me pick out something for my mom it's her birth day tomorrow and I don't know what to get her."_

_Naruto sit on the ground and stars to think "hum... dose you mom like flowers/" the girl node's "what kind?"_

_"Sunflowers Mom love sunflowers" said the small chilled._

_Naruto stands up "I got it you can get her a sunflower I know where sum grow" _

_"Really!!" she said _

_Naruto nodes "yaeh and her" he poles out a red ribbon "use this to hold it together." With a warm smile gave the ribbon to Gean. _

"_Thanks big brother." With a hug, Naruto hug her back, and lift her up. In a piggy back ride stile walk away. _

"_Let's get those flowers" "Hai"_

_**End flashback**_

Hinata was shocked; she started to cry, and hugs Naruto. They stayed like this for about ten minutes she calms down a bit "why… why her, she was just a little girl…" she asked between sobs.

He looks at her then he closed his eyes "I don't know… I wish that it was not her but right know we need to find the bastard that did this…" he said still holding on to her. Walking along holding hands they arrive at the scene. Shikamaru team was still at work, they found many things but it was not related to there case. Kiba was dusting for a fingerprint, he was very focuses on finding anything to notice that his friends and coworkers were back. Naruto being a master of tricks could not help but pull one over Kiba. He slowly walked over; with the years of sneaking he pulls out a very small explosive tag, and puts it right at Kiba butt crack. "Check this out guys… this is going to be funny as hell." They all looked where Naruto pointed at then they saw him counting down when he said "zero" a girly scream was heard and Kiba was running in and holding his ass. A massive group laugh was heard but that was short lived when Kiba knew who did it. For one hour Kiba chased Naruto, Kiba was out of breath and Naruto was grinning like a mad man. "Ok that was fun but we all need to get back to work… Shikamaru team fined any links to this or to any other attacks on Konoha… Kiba, Hinata check everything we might of over look… and everyone ells close off the area and find any witnesses… Now lets go." He said in a stern voice.

In minutes everyone went to work

About 2 hours into the case "HEY SOME ONE GET THE MED-NIN AND MAKE IT FAST THERES A SERVIVER HERE!" shouted Neji.

**End of chapter**

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long but there will be sooner updates so hope every one like this chapter**

**NEXT CHAPTER Fist Lead **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one sorry for the wait...**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: Fist Lead **

**In Hospital 10:30 AM**

"So how's her condition?" asked Naruto. Looking in the room, a bandage body, and if you look closely you can see womanly curves.

Standing next to him was Sakura, looking over a chart and had a focus look. "Well she is lucky to be alive right know. She has massive head injury, a few broken rib, a punctured lung, and internal bleeding. Thank Kami you guy's found her."

"Did you run a blood test to find out who she is?" asked Neji

"Well the test are not back yet but as soon they do you'll be the first to know." she said.

"Thank Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he walked away, fallowing closely was Neji. "So Neji find anything?"

"No but I'm sure my team will"

"Do you think anything of this is connected?"

"To be honest I have no idea, but we can rule out that this might be distraction for a possible attack."

"True send a massage to ANBU to be on high alert until we find more clues."

With a nod he was off. Looking at his desk one more time Naruto spots something was off. The polaroid of Jean showed something that did not make much seance. So he gets his kit and returned to the site even though he did not want to.

**Back to Murder Site 12:00 PM**

Many of the ruble was swept away, most of the teams have left, and the only one that was there is Naruto staring at the spot where he found her. He kneels down, with his gloved hand was places it right where her head should be, and slowly sweeps away the dirt. He feels something moving his hand away he sees something that some might have missed. A piece of cloth looking even closer he see a wet spot on it. Opening his kit taking a little bag out. He places the the bag back in his kit he closes it and stands. Right when he was about to leave he notices something that the area where he found her it was not burned. Looking around everything with in 15 feet was burned but then he remember she did not even have scorch marks on her only charcoal stains.

Walking the area a bit more he sees something out of place. Walking to the near by tree he sees a bloody hand print. He opens his kit again and takes out a swab, get a blood sample, and then get a piece of tape. He presses it down on a clear looking finger print. Looking around the area he notices at the sides of tree are huge pieces of the wall and the gate.

His eye widen when he realized... He takes off running back in the city never seeing some one fallowing right behind him.

**In the Lab 1:45 PM**

"So your saying she was dead before she was even in the area?" asked Kiba.

"Yes you see here (pointing to the bruising to the chest) this happen postmortem. And look at this (pointing to here face showing a ghost out line of a hand) She never let her self be touched by anyone but the people she knows." said Naruto.

"I don't get it why would the murderer touch her?" asked Hinata.

"Well I don't know but I believe what happened was not out of passion." said Naruto.

"So some one planned this out?" asked Kiba.

"Yes but they did plan a head I can't find any print on her or even any other then the fact she was out beyond here curfew" said Naruto.

"Has any one informed her mother?" asked Hinata.

"Yes shes right know in the lobby." Said Naruto with sad look in his eye's. Living the room every one was walking next to him.

"So what about the women we found?" asked Kiba

"I don't know, Sakura was going to send me the result later today, and she said that Jane Doe will pull through." said Naruto. Walking in to his office and sitting down in front of his desk.

"Hey Naruto, what else did you find there?" asked Shikamaru walking in the office.

Taking a deep breath "well nothing else, so I want you and your team to make a complete search a of the area. Also any clues who was the other victims?"

Looking through the file Shikamaru had with him. "Well we know they died during the explosion but the strangest thing is that they don't have any defying marks. No figure print, not even a idea card on there remains to even say who they are, and to top it off there head band are so badly burned that the markings melted. Even if was a attack to the village we can't even question the other villages. So yeah thanks for this troublesome case Naruto."

"Hey did I ever tell you how much I care what you think of me?"

"No"

"Well in a other time then right know I need you to get back to work. All right" said a smirking Naruto. Shikamaru walked a way grumbling about annoying blonds. 'What am I going to say to Gean-chans hahaoya?'

**Back to Murder Site 2:15 PM**

Team Shikamaru, Neji was in the forest looking for a possible running tracks, Shino was sending out most of his hive to find any strange sent left behind, and Shikamaru looked where Naruto was before looking out towards the forest. He was playing out what was happening before the explosion.

_Flash Mind scenario _

_Four running shadows going trough the forest. They where in Jonin clothing and where in perfect sink. Not even blinking when they see their target. Stealthfully walking to the gate they stop to see a child laying on the floor not moving. They go around the child prepare for there attack but something gets there attention away what they are doing and the explosive tag go off prematurely. _

_End of mind scenario _

Shikamaru looking right at the gate. He spot something he missed, something that was there but was not seen, and was a huge piece of this puzzle. In the clearing next to a tree a remote. Not any remote a detonator. His eye's widen 'they where betrayed' looking for anything else, and he notices a strand of hair. Opening up his kit taking out tweezers, and carefully putting the hair in a small bag. Check the area one more time to see anything he didn't see.

"Hey Shikamaru look at this!" said Shino. Walking toward him Shikamaru looked where he was pointing at. Not really seeing what he was pointing at he kneeled down to get a better view. Then he saw it a head protector, but the thing looked kind of new. The thing that got him thinking was the symbol...

**Back with Naruto in H.Q. 3:45 PM**

"Hinata I need you to stay next to me ok" said a down looking Naruto nearing the lobby. With a nod she fellows. When they arrive there she was sitting there she looked like she was nerviest and afraid. Every time some one got near her she flinched. Her eye's where the definition of fear, and confusion. Mustering up his courage he walked towards her. "Ms. Tanaka?"

Mie Tanaka was your average mother loving and caring. She was one of the few that did not see Naruto as the Kyubi. She looked at him with relief "Oh Naruto-san what's going on?"

"Has any one told you why your her?"

"No I was making diner and was wondering when my little Jeanny-chan was coming home." she said.

Naruto looked at her with confusion "what do you mean your telling me you don't know where she went last night?"

Shacking her head "no she went to my sisters to see her new baby. It's really sad the chilled will never know his father."

"Did anybody walk her home or did you even pick her up?" asked Naruto more or less suspicious.

"Well I assume like the little hard headed girl she is wanted to walk home on her own but she told me she be back before 4 after noon. So I though she staid with sister when she did not arrive home. What going on?"

"I'm sorry to say this but about today we found Jean body." he said looking down not wanting to look her in the eye's.

What fallowed was the most hart ranching scream ever herd. Also hysterical yelling of "THAT NOT TRUE" and "YOU LAYING SHE IS NOT DIED IT CAN'T BE TRUE" The something that made even the most herded man shade a tier. A hart braking sobs.

The whole time she was hitting his chest and he hug her trying to calm her down. Hinata was crying as well looking at this scene knowing fully well that Naruto did not shade a tier. He couldn't, he mustn't, and that was why she cried in his place. "Mie-san I give you my word I will find who did this to her. I swear it!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Well this the end of this chapter. I'm working on a new story and will soon update Rise of a Titen. Oh has any one figured out who did this yet or do I need to give more hints. Let me know. Later**


	4. One more chapter coming soon

Hey everyone I felt that I have one more chapter in me for the main case and maybe the other one not to sure but I will post it up soon. Also some one has already asked to pick this story up so I decided to clean it up for said person.

Well thanks you all that reads my story and hope you all like the last chapter


End file.
